Forever And Always
by gomegantron
Summary: Based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute, fluffy and sad. Please R&R.


**A/N Herro again, this is based off of a song that makes me cry like a baby, it's called Forver and Always by Parachute. Please look it up before you read this, it will make more sense that way. Anyway, I dont own anything so enjoi. (:**

Maka slumped over the perfectly symmetrical table and sighed as the clock rang 9 times.

"Kid was supposed to be here at 8 o'clock. Knowing him he would've been in the drive way at 7:59." Maka said standing to go looked out the blinds.

She pulled one up and looked out into the barren driveway. Only the street lamp was there lightly illuminating the evening darkness. The menacing moon glared at her. Blood oozing from its white teeth. The sight made her shudder.

She backed away from the window and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Soul's number.

"Hello?" Soul awnsered.

"Soul, have you seen or heard from Kid?"

"Uhh, no Maka, why is something wrong?" Soul asked.

"Um, no. Bye." Maka said quickly, shutting her phone.

Right before she set it down, it rang in her hands.

'Unknown' The caller I.D read. She flipped open the phone again, slightly confused.

"Hello?"

"Is this Maka Albarn?" The voice asked with noise in the back ground.

"Yes, who is this?" She replied.

"This is The Death City Hospital. We need you to come down here as soon as possible." The voice replied.

Right before she could ask why the line cut off.

Maka grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Maka arrived in the parking lot of the hospital. She sprinted up through the doors and to the front desk. A kind looking woman looked at her slightly startled until she realized who she was.<p>

"Oh! Miss Albarn, this was please." The nurse said shuffling to her feet and quickly turning down one of the hallways.

White and grey blurred Maka's vision as it seemed the hospital halls were a labrinth. The nurse started to explain the accident but Maka's mind faded into a flash back.

_**The cold air blew Maka's blonde locks and she shivered. It was December and Kid was going to ask her something.**_

"_**Maka?"**_

"_**Oh! Hey Kid." Maka replied to the reaper.**_

"_**Come with me." Kid said with a smile, taking Maka's hand.**_

_**The couple walked along a path, he held her close to his side to keep her warm. She cuddled into his side until they came to a hill. The hill over looked the entire city and above it was the setting sun. **_

_**Kid got down into his knee and took Maka's hand. **_

"_**Maka Albarn."**_

_**Maka looked down into his golden orbs. Her stomach jumped.**_

"_**Y-yes?"**_

"_**Will you marry me? I want you forever. I promise to love you forever and always. I'll be there for you through everything. We'll move into a big house and have 8 kids and live there until were old and gone. I love you.**_

"_**Yes! I love you too Kid!" Maka yelled jumping onto the man in front of her. She met his lips and kissed him with all the love her heart and mind could manage.**_

Her confusion and flashback ended when they came to a stop. A sign read room 88. 'Kid's favorite number she thought.'

The nurse led her into the white room. First she saw white then black and white.

Tears brimmed her emerald eyes as she hurried over to her love's bedside and grabbed his hand then kissed him on his busted lips. He barely kissed her back.

"Hey. How are you?" Maka asked fighting tears.

"I'm fine, just a bit broken." Kid replied.

"I love you so much Kid." Maka said back hugging his broken form and pulling him to her. She comforted him and stroked his hands with her thumbs as they talked about their lives.

At this point they both knew what the outcome of this situation would be.

"Maka."

"Yes Kid?"

"I want you. Forever and ever. And always. We're gonna leave here and move into that house I promised." Kid said. Tears brimmed his eyes as well as Maka's.

"With our 4 boys and 4 girls." Maka said with a broken giggle.

"Yes. We'll live there forever."

"Hey I have an idea. Stay here." Maka said standing. She got the nurse and asked her to call the chaplain. As the nurse left Maka ran next door to meet a couple. She explained to them and borrowed their wedding rings.

Maka hurried back into the room and slipped one ring onto Kid's finger and the other ring onto her own. The nurses giggled/cried quietly behind her.

Maka looked into those deep and oh so familiar golden eyes and she said, "Kid. I want you forever. Forever and always. We have so much to go through but we'll do it all together. I love you."

Kid's tears spilled over and Maka kissed them away. "I-I love you too..Maka."

The chaplain started saying some verses from his withered bible. Maka said her lines and Kid said his. But as they neared the end of the small make-shift ceremony, Kid's voice got slightly quieter and quieter.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep..Beep..Beep...Beep...Beep... "Maka. I. Love you forever. Forever and always, even if Im not by your side. Please just remember, I"ll always love you...forever..and. always..."

Beep...Beep...

The heart monitor slowed then stopped to a continuous beep. The nurse quietly walked to the other side of the bed to turn it off. Then she left Maka to be alone.

"..K-Kid?"

"Kid!"

"No Kid come back! Come back to me! I love you...I..I want you...forever..."

Maka sobbed into the sheets then looked up to the still, but smiling face of her dead lover.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it! I hope I made you cry. I made myself cry LOLZ. Sniffle. Review please if you liked it.<strong>

**-Red.**


End file.
